The present invention relates to a mold for casting metals, a process for manufacturing such a mold, and an application employing the mold.
The choice of material for, coating, dimensions and temperature of the mold substantially influence the solidification rate and thus the quality of the cast material. In the case of a given mold and possibly given coating substance, the solidification rate can be controlled before or during casting by regulating the thickness of insulating coating on the mold and by regulating the intensity of mold cooling. This regulation is determined according to the experience of the casting specialist or according to the heat balance of the mold, which has been determined periodically or continuously. Accurate determination of the heat balance, including rapid response to changes, requires, however, true measurement of temperature at places which are often not readily accessable. With conventional molds this cannot be performed satisfactorily.
The object of the present invention is to develop a mold and a process for its manufacture whereby the heat flux through the mold surface facing the melt can be determined rapidly and without interference.